Priscilla Jacobs, Daughter Of Aphrodite
by Wisegirl6
Summary: Aphrodite turns Percy into a girl, accidentally, and has no clue how to change him back. So, while Aphrodite gets Hecate's help Percy goes to Camp under the name 'Priscilla'. With a war approaching will Percy get back to himself in time to stop it? Add the fact that Connor's in love with Priscilla and this is just a recipe for disaster! R
1. Chapter 1

**HI Friends! This story is going to be very diferent from all of those other 'Percy gets turned into a girl stories'. So buckle up and enjoy the ride!**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 1

Percy

"Please can you go away Percy." moaned Annabeth as she swatted my hand away from her shoulder. "I know you're ADHD but I sseriously need to concentrate for this."  
Annabeth Chase, official architect of Olympus was almost done planning the final building, a temple for Artemis, and I was _seriously _bored out of my mind. They had been on Olympus for the past few days so Annabeth could re-refinish Olympus _and _ spend more time with me.  
I huffed indignantly." Fine, but this is the last one got it?"  
"Fine."  
I kissed her lightly on the head and decided to take a walk around Olympus. Little did I know that this would be the last time I would get to talk to my girlfriend in a while.

* * *

Olympus really was amazing. If it wasn't enough that if you looked down in the right places you could see New York, it also had the most amazing architecture on the planet.  
I had been to the salad bar, both of Poseidon's temples, the new throne room and the liitle corner without a name that had glass flooring. My girlfriend was amazing, this proved it. I walked down a few streets that I had never noticed before and came face-to-face with one of Aphrodite's many temples. My first big mistake.

Just then I felt a wave of godly energy so powerful it knocked me off my feet. Ouch, mable flooring was really hard. I stood up and started to walk away. I had only madde it about an inch before I stumbled and fell again. That's when I realized that I was wearing high heels. "What the Hades?" I mumbled to myself as I went to take them off. This was probably a prank by Hermes and Apollo. They really loved getting me with every prank known to man and god. Wait a second... how do these heels even fit me? I don't think even Haphaestus himself could make a pair that would match my shoe size.

As I was about to pull the ridiculous shoes off of my feet it occured to me that my hands looked different, miore slender and definately smaller. Okay this was definately a prank.  
"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed as I realized that instead of my camp shirt and jeans I was wearing a short silver dress. Now I had a rough idea of what _exactly _happened to me, but I wasn't ready to believe it.

I uncapped Riptide and held it up like a mirror. The sword dropped to the ground. Instead of my face in the mirror it was a face entirely different, yet somehow the same.

"I'm a girl!" I shouted in a noticeably higher voice

**Yeah, I know it was short but I am feeling super lazy this mornring and I want to get this story up on Fanfiction, Please review and tell me what you think!**  
**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


	2. Chapter 2

**hI fRIENDS! Its Wisegirl6 here! Super sorry but I have been suffering from major writers block and I was being just plain lazy. I hope you like this chapter and I will try and make it longer,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 2

I stumbled backwards and prepared a full-out girl horror scream. Before I could make as much as a squeak two hand grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into the shadows of Aphrodite's temple.  
"Shush! Be quiet! I'm in a lot of trouble as it is, I don't need any gods upset because of your screaming!" said a shrill, girly voice that I recognized.

The goddess of love hadn't changed much since I had last seen her. Same blonde hair, dazzling eyes, impressive fashion, and perfect make-up.

"Aphrodite! Did you do this to me?!" I said rounding on her. The goddess' guilty look provided me with all the answers I needed.  
"No... I mean yes." She sounded deflated. "It was kind of an accident really."  
I tried to look impassive and cruel, but I think it was ruined by the glittery heels and diamond earings.  
"Okay, let me explain, you at least owe me that." She tried to give me a re-assuring smile, but I wasn't buying it. "I was expirimenting with some of my godly power when you ccame by. Coincidentaly I was waiting for the first nymph or muse or goddess to come by so I could zap them with instant beauty. But, instead I got you and now you're a very fashionably dressed girl."

I was seething. Aphrodite was smiling like this was all a fun joke but it was serious. You see, Atlas somehow got out from under the sky and is preparing to attack camp. I can't be out of the fight because some stupid goddess decided to do a makeover on me.

"Okay, great. Now change me back!" I shouted at her. I glared as hard as I could at her and I was happy to see her flinch a little.  
"Yeah um, the thing is I can't do that. I assumed whoever I got would love it so much they wouldn't want to be turned back. I don't know how."

My jaw almost hit the ground and my knees buckled. I was going to be stuck like this. _Forever_. No offesnse to any girls out there, but I really preferred being a dude, like _really_. I freaked out inside. What was Annabeth going to say? How am I supossed to fight in the war? I am going to _kill_ Aphrodite.

"Wait, Percy. There is a way I can get you back. you know Hecate? Goddess of magical crafts? She is the go-to girl for any magical mishaps. She'll get you back in a snap!"  
I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Great. Let's go. Now."  
"She's out fighting Atlas with the other minor gods. She won't be back until he's back under the sky." she told me truthfully.  
"Oh great, how long am I going to be like this? I do have a girlfriend, who wouldn't be thrilled to know I'm now a girl." I said angrily.  
"Maybe you won't have to tell them. There is another option."  
"And that is?"

"I could hide you at camp."

**Well! I hope you liked that. I sure do have fun writing it! So please Review and whatnot,**  
**Wisegirl6**

**Follow me on Instagram!: Wisegirl666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Friends! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 3

Percy

"Hello Chiron," said Aphrodite as she steered me to the porch of the big house. This place was my home, but the looks everybody was giving me made me feel alien.  
Chiron attepmted a smile. "'Lady Aphrodite, welcome." His eyes moved down to stare at me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Oh nothing really." She said with a flourish, "I'm just dropping my daughter off here." She stepped on my foot and I stuck out my hand uneasily.  
Chiron studied me intently and I did my best to look as girly and innocent as possible.

_I could not let him figure me out._ This was probably the most embarassing thing that has ever happened to me. Even more embarassing than being a guinea pig. I had an image to keep up. I don't want anyone to see their 'hero of Olympus' as a girl. And my enemies couldn't find out either. They would launch attack on Camp straight away if they knew I was a bit unbalanced.

"I'm Per-Priscilla, Priscilla... Jacobs." Okay, that was the worst fake name in the history of fake names. I mean seriously, _Percy. Priscilla. Jackson. Jacobs. _  
Chiron nodded his head at me. "Welcome to Camp Halfblood Priscilla. Lady Aprodite, if I may, why did you bring her here yourself? We have many eligible saytrs, and right before a war too?"  
Aphrodite grabbed my arm and I could feel her palms becoming sweaty. "Well that's just the thing Chiron. I figured that you wouldn't have anyone to spare because of the war, and since there's a war happening its not safe out there for any demigod."

Chiron accepted the answer. He sent Aphrodite off and gave me a tour around camp. I did my best to look impassive, and by the time he finished at the Aphrodite cabin I was seriously pitying actors who had to do this all day.

Connor

"So, Trav, I was thinking we pull one on the Athena cabin since Annabeth's out searching for Percy." I said.  
My brother smiled at me."Great idea! This time lets do something without spiders, it just isn't as funny anymore."  
"Your call." I leaned back on the picnic bench and propped my feet up on a rock.

Camp was so nice today, just peaceful without Annabrth to bite their heads off for breaking some sort of rule. But I wasn't entirely happy. Atlas could come knock o our door whenever he wants to and we were missing our best fighter. Annabeth had gone nuts when she couldn't find him. She checked with camp, his mom, his dad, Olympus, and then camp again. Everyone here was worried too.

"Woah, Connor check out the new girl." My brother nudged me and pointed in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin.  
My mouth fell open. She was so hot it didn't even seem possible. Long wavy black hair, tanned skin and pretty green eyes.

"Hey Travis I just had a great idea, lets prank the Aphrodite cabin instead."

**LOL! Connor so loves Priscilla, this is going to be awkward! Please review and give me good feedback, I don't sit here for an hour just for fun!**

**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Annabeth

Searching. I was tired of searching! I searched for weeks after he disappeared the first time. Now he was gone again and all I could do once more was search. If he was alright he would have called or IMed me. Nothing so far.

"Annabeth? You still awake?" Thalia asked from the tent entrance. I had broughten her along because she was a) My friend and b) An excellent tracker.  
I nodded my head.  
She looked down sympathetically at me. "Its okay, we're gonna find him."

The next thing I knew was I was crying. All of the pent up emotions inside of me burst like water from a dam. "But, Thalia. What if he's gone for good now? What if he never comes back?"  
Thalia put her arm around me. "He will come back Annabeth, just you watch. You've been outside searching for too long. How about I rally up the Hunters and we'll take a crack at it. You can stay at Camp, Chiron's going to need all of his fighters."  
I wanted to protest but some part of me knew that was right, Percy wouldn't want me out risking my life trying to find him. Camp needed me.  
'We leave for Long Island tomorrow morning. Rest up while you can."

I eased my head down onto my pillow back in the tent. I fell asleep after a few minutes but it was anything but peaceful. My dreams were plagued with different scenarios in which Percy was taken, injured, or killed. A lot of times demigod dreams are true, I hope this isn't one of those times.

Percy

"Priscilla, get up! If we're late Chiron will give us kitchen duty! Do you know what lava does to a new manicure?" Lacy screeched in my ear as she leaned over me.  
"I'm up, Give me a second and I'll be ready," I moaned from under the covers. I sat up and gasped. "Um, Lacy, I don't mean to be a bother or anything but your hair..."

I didn't even have time to finish, someone else beat me to it. "Lacy! Your hair is blue!" Piper said with her hands over her mouth. It was true. Her hair was coloured bright-blueberry and it stuck up in odd places, as if it had been attacked by a rabid racoon.  
Lacy let out a shrill-high pitched scream and rushed to a mirror.  
There was even more screaming. I turned to see the Aphrodite children's hair turning varying neon shades. I puled a long clump fgrom behing my own ear and luckily it was still its regular colour. I ran to the bathroom, better get this over with while they were all distracted.

You see, in order to make everyone think I was a real Aphrodite kid I had to have fasshion sense. Sadly, that's not something you can pick up at your nearest Target store. So, Aphrodite enchanted one of her favourite bracelets and gave it to me. Whenever I need to change outfits I just twist the gem in the middle and I'm suddenly wearing whatever she picked out. It's the same with my hair and make-up.

I locked the door behind me and twisted the ruby in the centre and closed my eyes. There was a rushing sound and I opened my eyes. Luckily t he goddess hadn't picked out anything to extravagant, just a camp shrirt, running shoes, and skinny jeans. I tied my hair up in a shabby ponytail and slunk out of the cabin before anyone could scream in my face.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, none of the Aphrodite kids showed up because of 'hair troubles' so I ate alone. I looked around the pavilion for my friends. I was incredibly lonely, I wasn't very good friends with any Aphrodite children. Just then I was struck with the urge for everything to go back for he way it was before. I mean, I was never overly-positive abut the whole 'girl' thing, but now I desprately needed someone for support.

I threw down my fork and knife. I needed a little break. Maybe some swimming would help.

**Well, I'm done! I hope you liked that chapter! I really don't feel like saying any more so Please review!**

**Wisegirl6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Friends! Anybody else watching Up All Night concert on YTV? It's really good. So I'm going to cut right to the story. Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter4

Grover

I really hoped Percy was okay. Last time he disappeared he was gone for months. And we really needed him now, Atlas could attack at any second and without him I don't think we can win.

Someone called to me from the big house.  
"Hey Annabeth," i said as she rushed up to meet me. "Any luck?"  
Her expression provided me with all of the answers I needed. "Thalia is going to give it a shot with the hunters." Suddednly her eyes filled up with tears.  
"Come on," I whispered and pulled her into the forest.

Percy

As I walked to the beach I thought about how bizarre all this was. I mean, nobody has noticed yet so I must be fooling them.  
Then I saw someone out of the corner of my eyes. Annabeth. With a flash of blonde hair her and Grover walked into the woods. I decided to follow them.

Quietly I skirted around the woods till I could hear their voices. Annabeth and Grover were standing in a large clearing, Grover's hand on her shoulder. I crouched behind a bush so I could hear better.  
"Don't worry Annabeth. We _will _find him. He _will_ come back," Grover consoled her.  
She nodded her head then buried her head in his shoulder.  
"No. Come on don't cry, Please." Too late. Her shoulders began to shake and I could hear sobbing.

The only thing I wanted right now was to jump out of these bushes and run to her. They thought I could be dead or seriously hurt and here I was, right next to them and totally fine.

I tore out of the woods before I started bawling myself. So much for that swim.

* * *

"Okay, welcome to sword fighting," said Clarisse. She started showing us some basic moves and I could feel my palms geting slippery on the unbalanced sword.

Usually sword fighting is my strength but that's why I'm so nervous. If I was too good someone could start suspecting me. What if I used a move that only I did? And also it was going to hard to fit into a group of Aphrodite's. Since Piper became head councillor they started to actually fight and participate in activities. They still weren't very good though.

"Pair up everybody. We're going to be doing some disarming." She did a quick demonstration and sent us off to find partners.  
I didn't think anyone would want to fight me, being new and all but I guess Piper felt sorry for me because she came straight over and asked.  
We got into fighting stances.  
"GO!" yelled the daughter of Ares.  
I didn't know I had disarmed Piper until her dagger clattered to the ground.

The Aphrodite cabin looked at me in shock. Nobody else had managed toknock their partner's blade away but me.  
Clarisse looked at me curiously. "What's your name?" She nodded at me.  
"I'm Priscilla," I said quietly, trying not to meet her eyes.  
She stared at me for a second. "Let's do it again!"

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. That had been close

**DONE! Merry Christmas to everybody out there. Oh my gods, today I saw The LIghtning Thief preview at least 5 times today, it was seriosly starting to drive me crazy.**

**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Friends! I am so sorry for not updating, but I am majorly procrastinative. Since I was so stupid before I will not hold back any longer with the story. I hope you like it,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 6

Percy

I slipped out of bed and arranged my pillows so that it looked like I was still sleeping. I threw a sweater over a camp shirt and shorts. I knew it was risky sneaking out on my second night, it wouldn't take a lot of evidence for someone to piece everything together.

Quietly, I lrft the cabin and crept to the beach. I settled down in a spot right near the water and rested my feet in the surf. It was the first peace I'd felt in days. I dropped my sweater in the sand and waded into the ocean until it was above my waist. The water was warm.

I flopped onto my back and relaxed my muscles, just floating. My thoughts drifted and I found myself thinking of my dad. I wonder if he knew I was missing, or cared.

The one bad thing about gods was that they didn't care much for mortals. Their children weren't much different. My dad seemed like he cared about me, well, more than most gods did for their own children.

A twig snapped on the beach behind me. On impulse I let the water seep through my clothes and into my hair. I stood up and rushed back to my sweater and sat down. I tried to look casual. Like I wasn't a child of Poseidon who had been turned into a girl.

"Hi, um who are you?"  
I tried not to groan when I heard that voice. It was Annabeth. I turned around to face her. She wore almost the same thing as me. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze. "I'm new at camp, Priscilla." I reached my hand up for her to shake.  
"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She smiled at me, "Have you been claimed yet?"  
I nodded at her. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."  
"I swear, children of Aphrodite are getting weirder and weirder," she said plopping down next to me. "When I came to camp the only things they cared about were how they looked and gossiping." She gave a small, humorless laugh. "Now look at you guys, sword fighting and participating, it seems too good to be true."  
I shrugged.

Annabeth sighed. Suddenly she looked tired, like she hadn't slept for days. It worried me.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. "You looked exhausted."  
Her lips quivered. I felt sorry for asking, I already knew the answer. "It's my boyfriend, Percy, he's missing again."  
I put a comforting hand on my girlfriend's shoulder.  
"The first time he went missing he was gone for months. I don't know if I can go through that again." Tears stained the sand, Annabeth was crying again. "But now I'm so afraid that this time he won't come back, that we'll never find him." Her voice was so full of pain I was tempted to just drop the charade right then, tell her that I was fine and that I was sorry for hurting her.

"I-I have to go now," I said, cutting the conversation short. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend."  
She nodded at me and I walked to my cabin. My hand was on the dooknob before I remembered. This was Percy Jackson's cabin. I'm Priscilla Jacobs.

I walked to the Aphrodite cabin in a sour mood. Aphrodite had better hurry up with finding Hecate.

**Well, not a very epic ending, sorry. I'm watching wipeout right now and it's families and two of tyhe contestants remind me so much of the Stoll brothers. Its weird! I will probably post soon so keep tuned!**

**Wisegirl6**


	7. Chapter 7

anxious Chapter 7

Piper

"Come on everybody, time for our next activity! I said to my cabin. We had just finished canoing and almost everybody was wet and complaining about their messed-up hair.  
"Hurry up guys! We don't want to be late for pegasus riding!" I tried to sound as positive as possible. Positive head councillior meant a positive cabin. Well, sort of.  
"Ewww, gross. The stables smell horrible. I don't want to get any mud on these shoes either," said Drew, pointing to her 3-inch heels. "They're designer. I suppose you wouldn't know much about that though, huh Piper?"

I turned to see Drew smirking mockingly at me. As much as I wanted to use her 'designer heels' to claw her eyes out that wouldn't be setting a good example for our newer campers. "Please keep talking Drew," I said in a bored monotone. "Beacause I'm sure that everyone is _so _anxious to hear you complain for the next hour."  
Drew's expression darkened and luckily she went silent.

She had stopped calling me dumpster girl, but only because now I was in charge of her. Other than that she was same old annoying, self-centred Drew.

We were at the stable doors when I noticed one of my half-siblings lagging behind. "Hey, Priscilla. Are you okay?" I fell into step beside her and waveed everybody else on.  
"I don't think so. I'm... afraid of heights? Yeah, afraid of heights, and the thought of riding something so high up just scares me to death." She looked at me pleadingly. I could tell that she really didn't want to do this.

I sighed. Priscilla was going to have to get over her fear at some point, but since this was her first few days I made an exeception.  
"Come with me. I'll take you back to our cabin, but you need to meet us at the dining hall when they blow the conch, okay?"

I could hear the relief in her voice. "Okay, thanks Piper. Maybe I'll try next time."  
I smiled at her. "No problem. Come on, the instructor will take it from here."

We started up the path back toward the cabins. I studied Priscilla curiously. Something was off about her, she was very on edge. But also she seemed very comfortable at camp, not like the usual new campers who were scared out of their wits by everything. She was able to disarm me in seconds, claiming that she had never even touched a sword before. I would have to keep an eye on her.

"Thanks, but I think I can take it from here," she said when we reached the cluster of cabins.  
I watched her walk away. I really hoped that she wouldn't go get herself into trouble.

I blew my hair out of my face, now what was I going to do. I really didn't want to do pegasus riding, but I also really didn't want to hang out in my cabin.  
"Piper!" A familiar voice called to me.  
I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as Jason enveloped me in a hug. "Where have you been?" I asked my boyfriend.  
"I was doing a favor for Annabeth. She wanted me to fly around the the area by Olympus, see if Percy was there somewhere," Jason explained. He brushed his blone hair back looking stressed.  
I frowned at him. "Find anything?"  
"That's just the thing. I didn't find anything. _Nothing." _he said, throwing up his hands in dismay.  
I put my arms around him so I could look him in the eyes," well Annabeth didn't find anything either and she's, you know, Annabeth."

Jason pushed me away and leaned his head against a nearby tree. "You don't get it," he said, his voice muffled. "I didn't just fly around. I actually snuck into the Empire State building to watch the lobby footage. Percy and Annabeth went up to Olympus, but only Annabeth came down. Percy never left."

The info shocked me. How would he get off Olympus without coming through the lobby? "Well, that means Percy could still be on Olympus. Just tell Annabeth to go back and take a look around," I said nonchalantly.  
Jason didn't buy my fake relaxation. "Annabeth searched Olympus top to bottom when she couldn't find him. Percy's dad has been searching too. If a god can't find him I don't know who can."

"That puts a bit of a damper on things," I said, plopping onto a large rock.

Grover

I sucked in a breath. I was exhausted trying to communicate with Percy. It was no use, our empathy link was't working. I was really worried, we were running out of places to look.

I walked into the forest holding my panpipes. I played a soft melody and multicoloured flowers grew around my feet. This was the best way to forget all of my problems. I sat down on a log and played for a while, watching the grass around me grow past my hooves.

Then a twig snapped not to far in the distance. I fell silent, inclining my head toward the noise in order to hear better. It sounded like someone was walking, not a monster, but a camper. I sniffed the wind and drew back.  
The scent was familiar, I knew exactly who it was. Percy. I lept up and charged through the forest, pausing every few seconds to redirect myself. After following his trail for almost a mile I came across a clearing where the trail ended.

But I didn't find Percy. Instead, I saw a girl I recognized from the Aphrodite cabin. I didn't know her name, but apparently she had disarmed Piper on her first try with a sword.  
The Aphrodite girl was talking with someone over Iris message. Strange, ususally demigods don't know about that until they had been at camp for a few months. As far as I knew she'd been here for about three days. **(Percy's been missing for 4)** Even stranger, she seemed to be conversing with Aphrodite.

I leaned in to listen to their conversation.  
"Any luck with Hecate yet?" she asked the goddess.  
Aphrodite bit her lip looking guilty. "I can't find her. She's probably in disguise so she can attack Atlas from the inside."  
The camper girl groaned, "I can't take it anymore, you _need _to find her."

I wonder what she needed Hecate for. She was the minor goddess of magic, right? This girl was getting stranger and stranger.

"I'm sorry, she's not an easy person to find," Aphrodite complaineded. "You really can't blame me, Per-"  
I lost my balance and fell into a bush.  
The girls fell silent and looked in my direction. The camper sliced her hand through the mist and canceled the conncetion. "Who's there?" she asked while drawing her sword.  
I stepped out of the brush. She would find me anyways. I smiled at her, "Hi. I'm Grover Underwood, lord of the wild."  
A look of alarm passed over her face. She didn't meet my eyes when she spoke. Something about her seemed familiar. " I'm Priscilla Jacobs."

That's when everything clicked. Everything. "Percy?" I spluttered.  
She looked defeated. Much to my horror she nodded her head. She smiled at my open mouth and shocked expression. "Hey G-man."  
I took a step closer. After the initial shock it was really obvious that she was Percy."How?"

Peryc started to explain. About how Aphrodite turned him into a girl and persuaded him to wait at camp for a cure under the ailias 'Priscilla Jacobs'.  
I scoffed at the fake name. "Obvious much?"  
"I forgot to think up one before coming to camp, it was the first thing I thought of," she said, holding her hands up in mock innocence.  
Something occured to me: Annabeth was going to kill him when she found out. I jumped up in surprise. "Percy, we need to tell Annabeth, she's been freaking out since you've been gone!"  
Percy wrung her hands in front of her, she wasn't telling me something. "Okay, Gover, here's the deal, we can't tell Annabeth. We can't tell _anyone. _You weren't even supposed to find out," she said, using guestures to hint how serious she really was. "Sorry, but this is top secret. If it somehow leaked that I was a girl now not only would I be the laughing stock of the entire demigod communnity, but Atlas might choose now to launch a full-out attack on camp." She looked tired, as if she didn't want to be keeping secrets either.  
"Fine. I won't tell."  
"Great, now I need to be getting to Arts and Crafts," she huffed and set off back towards camp."  
I called her back,"It's good to see you again, Percy."  
She smiled at me, a genuine lopsided smile. The one thing about Percy that hadn't changed.

**Done! Super sorry about not updating. I've had this chapter typed up for a while now and I feel really stupid for not releasing it sooner. I'm such a derp.**  
**Wisegirl6**


End file.
